


Un an après

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: La porte de la chambre de Lucy s'ouvrit. Elle savait que c’était Natsu. Elle l’entendit avancer vers son lit et s’allonger près d’elle. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit le souffle de Natsu sur sa nuque lorsqu’il parla. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Un an après

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Lucy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit, mais elle pouvait distinguer les silhouettes de Natsu et Happy qui regardaient son tableau de recherches. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu’elle enquêtait, qu’elle cherchait le moindre petit indice qui pouvait la mener aux membres de Fairy Tail. Natsu et Happy restèrent un long moment à regarder ses notes. Natsu toucha du bout des doigts les photos de leurs amis. Il se tourna vers Lucy, qui ferma rapidement les yeux. Elle entendit Natsu soupirer et dire :

« Viens Happy, allons dormir. »

Natsu retourna dans le salon, avec Happy qui volait derrière lui. Lucy rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte se fermer. Elle regarda ses notes. Les lumières de Crocus éclairait légèrement la pièce. Elle connaissait ce tableau par cœur, elle pouvait réciter le moindre détail. Mais il restait encore tellement d’inconnu. Elle n’avait pas réussi à retrouver tout le monde et cela la peinait énormément. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Natsu. Elle avait eu un an pour s’habituer à l’idée que Fairy Tail était dissoute. Natsu, lui, venait juste d’apprendre la nouvelle. 

Elle se tourna de l’autre côté du lit, ne supportant plus de voir le tableau. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle refusait de pleurer. Elle avait bien assez pleuré pendant cette année écoulée et elle ne voulait pas que Natsu l’entende. Sa peine ne devait pas être un fardeau pour lui. C’était à elle d’être là pour lui s’il en avait besoin. Elle porta son regarda vers la fenêtre. Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans plusieurs heures. Elle n’avait plus aucune envie de dormir et se dit que la nuit allait être longue. Au bout d’un moment, la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit. Elle n’avait pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait que c’était Natsu. Elle l’entendit avancer vers son lit et s’allonger près d’elle. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Lucy se figea, elle n’osait même pas respirer. Elle sentit le souffle de Natsu sur sa nuque lorsqu’il parla.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

En temps ordinaire, elle l’aurait frappé et forcé à dormir sur le canapé. Mais elle savait aussi que comme à chaque fois, elle aurait fini par céder et que Natsu aurait dormi avec son bras autour de sa taille. Mais en cet instant, elle n’avait pas la force de lui demander de partir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Natsu ?  
-Je n’arrivais pas à dormir. »

Ils restèrent sans parler un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Natsu brise le silence.

« J’ai vu tes recherches. »

Lucy ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir à dire ?

« Je sais qu’on se retrouvera tous, dit Natsu. »

Lucy savait que Natsu souriait. C’était ce sourire qui lui donnait toujours la force d’avancer. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent. Natsu la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu m’as manqué, dit-il. »

Lucy sourit. Les premières nuits qu’elle avait passé sans Natsu avaient été difficiles. Et le fait qu’il soit parti s’entraîner pendant un an avec Happy, en lui laissant une simple lettre, lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais en cet instant, tout cela lui semblait loin. Être avec Natsu la rendait heureuse.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Tous deux finirent par s’endormir d’un sommeil paisible qu’ils n’avaient pas eu depuis un an.

_Fin ___


End file.
